The Webs We Weave
by Rum-Running-Rachel
Summary: One hundred fics about Jasper Hale, the mysterious vampire we all wish to know. [Fanfic100 challenge]
1. Birthday

_The Webs We Weave_

**Note:** So I joined this livejournal challenge called fanfic100 and I decided to claim Jasper. So now I have to write 100 fics about Jasper. Not that it'll be a problem for me because I am totally enamored with Jasper at the moment. I wish Stephenie would write more about him. Anyway, this is my first Twilight fan fiction. If you want to check out any others my other penname is Little-Miss-Rachel and my harrypotterfanfiction penname is LittleMissRachel. I'm so original, right? lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all. And she's damn lucky that she does. lol.

**Prompt 091. Birthday**

* * *

For vampires, birthdays are pointless. There is no reason to count how many centuries you've been alive. And there sure as hell isn't a reason to celebrate it. And if you were celebrating your 143rd birthday of being a vampire like I am then you wouldn't want a party either. But of course, as tradition in the Cullen household, there _will_ be a party.

"Oh Jazz, guess what?" Alice asked me in a sing-song voice. It was just a little after twelve at night. Not that time mattered any more. I smiled at her and cocked my head to the side.

"What?" I answered, playing along with her. I had a clue what she was going to say.

"Happy birthday," She said with a dazzling smile. I smiled back at her and squeezed her hand, "We're going to have a party for you."

"You know how I feel about birthdays, Alice," I groaned. She did that adorable pout of hers that was supposed to make me give in. She thought that that pout of hers made me give in. That was far from the reason why I agreed to everything she told me to do.

"Okay," I sighed. Alice hopped up off the couch we were sitting on and pulled me up along with her.

"Everything is all set up downstairs. We just need the birthday boy to come and see what everyone got him," Alice was pulling me towards the door as she spoke. I didn't even resist.

I'd do anything for Alice. If she suddenly had a passionate hatred for me and told me to go and do something to upset the Volturi so they'd kill me, I would. I'm devoted to her. I even go to _school _for her. And that by itself is the hardest thing I've ever had to do. All of the Cullens know that I have a hard time being around people. Nevertheless, I do it because Alice wants me to.

When we enter the dining room all of the family is there with smiles on their faces. Rosalie's looks forced. That is definitely not a surprise. The surprise is that Bella is there. After what happened at her birthday party a year ago I would've thought she'd never want to be around me ever again. Emmett pushed me into a chair and a present was shoved under my nose.

For Alice, I remind myself. I'm doing this birthday thing for Alice. But as they start to sing "Happy Birthday" I groan.

God how I hate birthdays.

* * *

**Note:** So yeah, it was short.


	2. Strangers

_The Webs We Weave_

**Note: **Thank you guys soooo much for all of your reviews. They make me happy! lol. Especially since I've been sick for a few days and I FINALLY get on the computer and read them. So, once again, thanks!

This chapter is the first of a little "series" within my 100 fics that I'm doing. They'll be back to back, but I'll tell you when they're related. If that makes any sense... Kinda. lol. You'll understand when I put the second chapter of the "series" up.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all.

**Prompt 025. Strangers.

* * *

**

I was home with Emmett when she came over. We were playing a very competitive game of _NFL Madden 07_ when she knocked on the door. We had heard her truck coming up the lane and figured we could just tell her Edward and Alice were hunting and they'd be back later. But that wasn't what happened at all.

When I opened the door I could sense her nervousness. I tensed when the sweet smell of her blood hit me like a train. I cocked my head to the side and looked down at her.

"What are you doing here, Bella?" I asked curiously. The look in her eyes definitely told me that she knew all of my family was out. No doubt Edward told her.

"I was hoping that I could talk to you," She paused when a loud bang was heard from the living room. I peered around the corner to see Emmett standing, the chair he was sitting in thrown across the large room. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" She asked.

"Uh… Actually, no. We were just playing a video game," I explained slowly. I didn't know why she'd want to talk to me of all people. I was the one that nearly ripped her to shreds a few months earlier. Remembering that day I shuddered involuntarily. To think that I almost killed her made me even colder than usual.

"So do you think we could talk?" She questioned nervously. I saw she was picking at her fingernails. Edward had told us all a million times of this bad habit of hers.

I thought back to her eighteenth birthday again. If I was alone with her in a room with her sitting close to me and her blood as strong smelling as it was I don't think I'd be able to control myself. When her blood had spilled on that day I almost killed her. I could have if it weren't for Edward. I wasn't going to take those chances again.

"Sure, but do you mind if we walk? It's much too nice to be inside," I lied. It was a horrid day. Rain came in patches and it was very humid. I pulled on some shoes quickly and closed the door behind me.

"Don't do anything you'll regret," I heard Emmett say under his breath before I shut the door. Thankfully Bella hadn't heard. We walked behind the house in silence and stopped on the banks of the river that ran through our property. I propped myself up on a large rock and she sat on one that was directly in front of me.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked. We had never really talked before now. Especially not in the past few months. We had just returned to Forks two months ago. Everything was settling down nicely except that Job – the _werewolf_ – was still coming around Bella. I could smell him on her.

"You know, I've known this family for almost a year," She began slowly as if she had this whole speech planned, "And I know each of you well. Except for Rosalie, but I have a feeling I never will. I've spent time with everyone individually except for you. You seem to avoid me."

"I think you know the reason for that," I said a little darker than intended. She sighed.

"I know you've had a hard time adjusting to the lifestyle. Edward has told me. But… I want to put everything that has happened between us behind us. I want to get to know you, Jasper," She said. I felt all of her emotions at once. It was like a blow to the chest almost.

Passion. Caring. Love. Understanding. All mixed with unease and adrenaline. I leaned forward and rested my chin in my palm and watched her intently. She was also watching me. Whether she chose to pull her legs up as an act to get her comfortable or an act of protection I'll never know. And I honestly don't want to know if it was the latter. I didn't _want _her to be afraid of me.

Outside, with the wind blowing lightly, her blood didn't hit me as bad as it would inside of the house. Sometimes I marvel in how controlled I am in school. How I will smell the blood of a girl and my mouth would fill with venom. But I'd think of something that would instantly make that venom go away: Alice.

Alice would want me to be friends with Bella. She'd be delighted to hear I had a good talk with her. Or maybe she saw this coming and got Edward out of the house so he wasn't going to bother us. That must mean that nothing bad would come out of this situation.

I smiled. Bella must have been waiting for this because she too smiled. The air around us was thick with tension and unease but I had a strong feeling it would go away. That or I'd make it go away. I leaned back on the rock and stretched my long legs out in front of me. Bella unfolded her legs as well and got into a more comfortable position.

"You're a stranger to me, Jasper," She told me. A small smile lit up her features.

"Well, what would you like to know?" I asked, ready to answer any question she was going to throw at me.

* * *

**Note: **So... this ficlet is considerably long than the other one. I ususally write a lot, but with these you just have to get to the point sometimes. Sorry that some of them are so short. I should have the next one up soon if I'm not interrupted or I don't get caught up in making grphics or something. Anyway, reviews are much appreciated! 

**Rachel**


	3. Who?

_The Webs We Weave_

**Note: **Thanks so much for all of the lovely reviews. They mean a lot to me. This piece is a continuation of "Strangers".

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns it all.

**Prompt 076. Who?

* * *

**

"_Well, what would you like to know?" I asked, ready to answer any question she was going to throw at me. _

"Tell me who made you a vampire," Bella stated, "Tell me what they were like."

"Are you sure you want to know this?" I was slightly uncomfortable discussing Maria and her family. When Bella nodded I sighed and laid back on the rock with my arms cushioning my head. I stared up at the gray sky.

"She was… beautiful… I hadn't known she was a vampire when I asked to stay at her house while stationed in South Carolina. Her family owned a large plantation right outside of Charleston," I paused and tilted my head to the side to look over at Bella.

"Go on," She whispered. By the looks of it, she was interested. I drew in an unnecessary breath.

"I was attracted to Maria. She was beautiful. She had long blonde hair and piercing green eyes. And that country accent… It just added to her attractiveness. I can still hear her sometimes although I've tried so hard to forget everything about her," I shook my head, "She may have looked nice, but she was conniving.

"She was already engaged to this man thirty years older than her. Her parents wanted the money the man had, and the man wanted a beautiful wife to fulfill his," I paused again, "needs. With one look at her you could tell she was miserable. Her wedding day was three days away when she came to me one night. She was so… breathtaking that night. I couldn't help myself. We made sure to be as quiet as possible, but in the end, just as we were coming down from our euphoric highs, she bit me."

I looked over and saw Bella staring wide eyed at me. I smiled at her and she blushed a little. I looked away quickly. She cleared her throat, urging me to continue.

"It hurt like hell," I growled though I hadn't meant to, "I thought I was going to die. The pain was excruciating, Bella." I sat up and stared at her, "I thought I had a high tolerance for pain. But this pain… it felt like every part of me was on fire. It felt like I was burning, and no matter how much I moved the fire wouldn't go out. It only got worse. Maria locked me away for three days, and every minute passed so slowly. Every hour of those three days I spent wondering if I was going to die. Then at the end of the third day the pain suddenly stopped.

"I realized she had turned me. I don't know why she would have. She was getting married!" I exclaimed, "In the end she made me drain her husband-to-be of all of his blood. She was a sadistic woman, Bella. She sat there and laughed cruelly while that man begged for mercy. The second I smelled his blood I knew I had to drink from him. It was nearly impossible for me to wait for so long while she tied him up. I drank him until…" I stopped talking when I saw Bella's expression.

She had a mixed look of horror and grief on her face. I sat up and watched her. I wasn't sure what she was going to do or say. I knew that I shouldn't have told her anything. I had a feeling that as soon as I told her this story she'd run away. And half of me wanted her to do that.

"Don't stop… Please," Bella whispered, "I… I need to know this."

"Are you sure? We can stop if-" But she cut me off.

"No. Please, continue. Don't mind me," She said whilst giving me a weak smile. I nodded a few times then looked over at the river we sat by.

"He died. I killed an innocent man who only wanted a tiny bit of happiness in his life. After that, Maria's family joined us in my room. They congratulated me on an "amazing transformation" and they said we would go hunting later that night. I was looking forward to it, because I knew that hunting meant blood. But I didn't know they meant _human _blood. That night, and many nights after that, we went and drank from humans. Mostly were slaves from the plantation we lived on, but some nights when we attended lavish parties at enormous estates I'd get a taste of what we called "wealthy blood"."

"That's horrible," Bella muttered under her breath. I nodded solemnly.

"It is," I agreed, "But then I got depressed. I hated killing humans for the sake of my survival. So one rainy day while I was walking in a field of the plantation I left. I walked right out of Charleston. I walked out of South Carolina."

I was done talking about Maria and her family. I couldn't keep going even if I wanted to. Talking about her brought up very painful memories, and I suddenly wanted to talk to Alice. She always kept me grounded. Without her I would be lost. I would still be drinking from humans f it hadn't been for her determination. Bella snapped me out of my reverie by coughing.

"I'm glad you told me that," Bella said genuinely.

"What else would you like to know?" I was slightly hesitant to keep answering her questions but I wasn't going to back down now.

* * *

**Note: **So... This isn't my best work. I've been kinda stressed lately but I promise to start updating sooner. I still have, like, 97 fics to go. haha. All reviews are greatly appreciated!

**Rachel**


	4. What?

_The Webs We Weave_

**Note:** Thank you all so much for the encouraging reviews! They mean sooo much to me. I've been trying to write at least a fic a day, but it's not going how I want it to. My ideas come to me at random times. The other day I got this idea in Algebra II/Trig and I couldn't ignore it. Thankfully all we were doing was a review worksheet for exams so I was able to write it down. Ugh. I hate math. Anyway... enjoy! Oh, and ths is a continuation from the passed two.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize. Surprisingly I do own Jasper's backstory but I don't own him. (sigh) I can dream, right?

**Prompt 077. What?

* * *

**

_"What else would you like to know?" I was slightly hesitant to keep answering her questions but I wasn't going to back down now._

"So what did you do after you left them?" Bella inquired. She smiled warmly at me, and I wondered if she could sense my unease.

While I was telling my story emotion after emotion passed through me like a ghostly presence passing through a person in a haunted house. She had been anxious at first; then slowly she grew frightened and nervous. I had wanted so badly to calm her, but I had thought about it and decided against it. She wanted to hear my story. I could tell by the look on her face that she wanted every grim detail. And, if she wanted it to be an experience she never forgets, then I should let those raw emotions consumer her. I wanted her to feel what I felt while I was experiencing these things. She wanted a story but I'm giving her a God damn graphic novel.

"Nothing," I said simply. She gave me a quizzical and slightly disappointed look.

"Nothing?" She asked incredulously. The look of pure disbelief on her face made me chuckle. Now I know why Edward finds her facial expressions amusing.

"Well of course I did something; but nothing that was highly important. I know that I did fight in both World Wars and the Vietnam War. I got three purple hearts for saving my fellow soldiers," I said then shuddered involuntarily.

"You… Drank from the enemy?" Bella asked me, her voice shaky. I didn't want to have to tell her what I did to survive while in the wars I fought for our country.

"I did," I replied, "It all tastes so different. Sometimes it's sweet and sometimes it's bitter. I guess it depends on the country the person comes from or what they eat and drink. I remember one time I drank from a Vietnamese soldier, and their blood was the sweetest I've ever tasted to this day."

"Oh," Bella said lightly though I could tell she was disturbed by this detail. I smiled contentedly at her to ease her mind. "Did you do any other significant things?" She asked me.

I nodded, "Oh yes. I remember just after I had been turned I followed settlers west. It was a strange experience, to say the least. That travel westward was probably my best decision. Out west there were hardly any people other than the settlers moving west to mine for gold. That was when I first discovered this helpful power of mine." I grinned jovially at the thought.

"Going to California was tough for people. I knew that. Their families all died along the way. I drank the blood of those dying or already dead. Yes, it was disgusting," I added when she wrinkled up her nose and mouthing 'ew', "But I didn't want to drink from the people leaving the East. They were so passionate about going to California to find gold or start farming. I didn't want to end their lives so that I, a bloodsucker, would survive. They had too much to live for and look forward to."

"That was very noble of you," Bella said admiringly. I smiled genuinely at her and she smiled back.

"Thank you," I replied, "So… While I was walking with nothing to do but think one day I discovered something. A family had just buried a young daughter in a grave and they stood around the small hole. No one was crying and no one said a word and yet, I felt all of their anguish and despair and pain. I was shaken by these feelings. And yet, every time I walked passed a person on the road I felt their emotions.

"Most were lonely. I could relate to them. I wanted a companion of my own but I knew that I would never be able to have one. Vampires and humans do not mix," Bella was about to interrupt me when I laughed, "Well… Except for you and Edward, that is. Anyway, I would get all of these emotions that were not mine running through my body. It was unnerving. But over the two years it took me to go our West I realized what I could do."

"So you helped people?" She asked me.

"In a way, yes. I wanted them to experience grief. Don't get me wrong, I love to make people feel better but sometimes you have to live through those emotions to make you mentally stronger," I explained. Bella nodded in agreement.

"Kinda like what Edward did?" She asked me. I couldn't help but laugh at this.

"No. He did that because he thought you'd be happier and safer without him around. Obviously he was wrong," I pointed out good naturedly. Bella laughed quietly.

"Yeah, you're right," She admitted after a few moments of sitting in silence, "So… Tell me more."

* * *

**Note: **I should have the next one up later today if I'm capable of writing it. I stayed home from school today so I should be able to write it. All reviews are welcome! 

**Rachel**


	5. How?

_The Webs We Weave_

**Note: **Sorry it took me so long to update. I actually had this posted on my livejournal for a few days now, but I completely forgot to upload it onto Sorry! Anyway, I had to skip around a bit to get this part of the story to fit into the prompts... if that makes sense. So... please review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all... unfortunately. I wish I owned Jasper.

**Prompt 081. How?**

--

_"Yeah, you're right," She admitted after a few moments of sitting in silence, "So… Tell me more."_

"How?"

"Beg Pardon? How, what, exactly?" I questioned, confused.

"How were you able to stand the wars? They were terribly bloody, weren't they?"

"The second World War was horrible. I had made a few friends in the war. They didn't know of my secret, but knew that I was something they weren't. It was hard to resist all of that blood. The lust was too much for me at times. I'd flash one soldier a smile and… he'd follow me wherever I wanted. It was usually down into a trench. I'd drink from them. Soldiers on the enemy lines began to be frightened because they'd see the bite marks on their necks.

"It's not one of my finest memories, I must confess. Drinking from them was so horrible, Bella. I loved the taste of their blood. I was a young vampire, though. Not even eighty years old, I don't think. It nearly killed me to watch as those humans died because _I _had to be selfish."

"You did what you had to do to survive, Jasper. It doesn't matter to me," Bella interjected smoothly.

"Thanks," I mumbled, "But… When I came home from Germany the thirst was unquenchable. I took prostitutes behind dumpsters and… killed them. I drank from anyone – and I do mean anyone – who was vulnerable enough. The fear that came from them only made this hunger within me burn even deeper and brighter. Sometimes, even after feeding from someone, I was still ravenous. It may have been the adrenaline in them that made me hunger for more."

I shook my head to clear those terrible images from my head. I hated to think about what I did and how I did it.

"I'm not going to hold anything against you. Trust me. I'm beginning to understand…" Bella's voice trailed off and I figured it was okay to begin speaking again. Wave after wave of sympathy rolled off of her and struck me hard.

"I traveled around a lot, trying to fend off this feeling. I tested myself; seeing how long I could go without human blood. I fed off of animal blood back then, too. Just… it wasn't even in my daily diet sometimes. Human blood is addicting. And I just couldn't get enough. No matter how hard I tried, I'd keep going back to it. And then…." I ran a hand through my hair. This was getting too much for me.

"And then what, Jasper?" Bella asked me softly. I closed my eyes and laid back on the rock, imaging the night as if it had just happened.

"She came," I whispered.

"Who? Maria?" Bella asked anxiously. I felt her become nervous. For me, I suppose.

" Alice."

--

**Note: **I can't promise I'll update soon but I will try. I have a bunch of stupid projects due and I haven't exactly started all of them. Oops. Anyway, all reviews are welcome.

**Rachel**


End file.
